


Фобия

by Ashatrychka



Series: Октябрьский сборник [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Darktober, Drabble, Gen, Out of Character, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, верни мне мой 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: У доктора Бена Соло новая пациентка.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Октябрьский сборник [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941454
Kudos: 3





	Фобия

— Добрый день, мисс Ниима. Я ваш новый лечащий врач, Бен Соло.

Мисс Ниима застыла на пороге кабинета, внимательно оглядываясь.

— Вы позволите? — спросила она. — Я сначала осмотрюсь.

— Конечно, — ответил Бен благодушно.

Мисс Ниима зашла в кабинет и заглянула за дверь. Посмотрела за шкафами и шторами, без стеснения заглянула под стол — а вот Бену на секунду стало неудобно.

— Извините, — сказала мисс Ниима. — Вы не могли бы открыть кладовку?

— Конечно, — ответил Бен, поспешно подымаясь из-за стола.

Когда он открыл дверь, мисс Ниима не спешила заглядывать внутрь.

— Там никого? — уточнила она.

— Никого, — подтвердил Бен, и только после этого пациентка заглянула внутрь, досконально проверив каждый угол.

— Теперь можно начинать сеанс, — сказала она с облегчением.

— Я ознакомился с вашей историей, мисс Ниима — начал Бен.

— Рей, — сказала девушка. — Зовите меня по имени.

— Хорошо, — ответил Бен. — Вы упорно отказывались от приема нейролептиков, но на прошлой встрече сказали доктору Хаксу, что готовы попробовать, не уточнив, почему. Могу я узнать?

— Да, — Рей Ниима пожала плечами, отстраненно глядя на него. — Вы ведь знаете о моей фобии?

— Вы испытываете навязчивый страх, что кто-то или, — Бен заглянул в папку, — что-то проберется к вам, спрячется и застанет вас врасплох.

— Раньше я справлялась, — сказала Рей. — У меня дома негде спрятаться. Я сплю на футоне, за стол можно сесть только на пол, вместо шкафа у меня открытая вешалка, двери в ванной нет. Обычная мебель — встроенная в кухонном уголке, тумбы и посудомойка. Я прихожу домой с работы, проверяю все, делаю свои дела, перед сном проверяю все ещё раз, закрываю дверь на дополнительный замок и ложусь спать. Раньше ложилась. Теперь я не могу заснуть, — Рей замолчала, но Бен чувствовал, что она ещё не закончила. — Мне кажется: стоит закрыть глаза — и оно появится. Я пыталась спать со светом. Я натягивала лески с колокольчиками. Я пила снотворное, но от него только хуже, я не высыпаюсь и плохо себя чувствую. С ним ещё страшнее. С ним я не проснусь, если оно действительно придёт.

— Ясно, — сказал Бен. — В вашей жизни происходило что-нибудь в последнее время? Что-то новое, хорошее или плохое?

— Нет, — ответила Рей и снова пожала плечами. — Никаких новостей, впечатлений, событий. Ничего не менялось… Знаете, — она вдруг наклонилась вперёд и поглядела Бену в глаза. — Мне кажется, ему просто надоело ходить вокруг да около. Это как демонстрация силы перед финальным ударом. Чтобы было страшнее.

— Обычно силу стремятся продемонстрировать те, у кого с ней на самом деле проблемы, — заметил Бен. — У кошек встаёт дыбом шерсть, чтобы выглядеть крупнее. Обезьяны издают громкие крики, чтобы напугать противника. Возможно, ваш страх на самом деле не такой уж и страшный. Он пытается таким казаться. Отвлекает внимание.

— Или он отвлекает внимание от чего-то другого, — сумрачно заметила Рей. — Я готова пить эти… нейро… Если мне станет лучше.

— Станет, но основную работы должны делать вы сами, — Бен постучал по виску ручкой. — Давайте попробуем разобраться, что нам предстоит сделать…

Когда пациентка ушла, Бен выглянул в приемную к Фазме: она как раз сортировала истории болезни и раскладывала их по местам.

— Ты не знаешь, почему Хакс от нее отказался? — спросил Бен. — От Ниимы. Это не такой уж и сложный случай.

— Он не говорил, — ответила Фазма, не поднимая глаз от документов. — Может, не успевал?

— Сомневаюсь, — Бен хмыкнул.

Вечером, когда он уже вернулся домой и запирал за собой дверь, Бену вспомнилась его новая пациентка. Вспомнилась потому, что — смешнее некуда — ему показалось, что за дверью в гостиную кто-то стоит. Всего лишь блик, но на секунду его сердце замерло от испуга и неожиданности.

Бен поужинал и поднялся наверх к себе. Просмотрел документы, мессенджеры, потом улёгся в кровать, задумчиво глядя в потолок. Странное ощущение давило — Бен покосился на дверь стенного шкафа, чуть приоткрытую. Сущая ерунда, он просто забыл прикрыть ее плотно, ну и что? Только ведь… Он же ничего не складывал в стенной шкаф. Сбросил одежду на стул, какую-то — в ванной оставил. К шкафу не подходил даже.

Бен почувствовал мурашки на спине и давящее желание проверить каждый угол, но не поддался ему. Вместо этого он повернулся набок в постели и попытался заснуть. От этого стало только хуже: он будто кожей чувствовал, как что-то следит за ним из шкафа. Полежав так немного, Бен встал с невнятным и нецензурным возгласом, осторожно приблизился к шкафу, включил свет и распахнул дверь. Никого, разумеется.

Боже, а ему ведь никто не говорил, что безумие заразно.

Бен усмехнулся самому себе, выключил свет, плотно притворил дверь шкафа и пошел обратно в постель. День был тяжелый, нужно было выспаться. Придет же в голову…

«Не такой страшный, каким хочет казаться», — подумалось Бену. Его собственное сознание хочет его напугать, ничего нового. Но если он столкнется со страхом лицом к лицу!..

С этой мыслью Бен улегся в постель. Она подстегивала его, бодрила. Когда он слышал воображаемый шорох в шкафу, он не двигался. Когда скрипнула дверца — зевнул. Воображение способно на многое. И, когда чувства подсказали ему, что за спиной, на той стороне кровати кто-то есть, Бен решительно перевернулся, готовый встретить свой страх лицом к лицу.

Он совсем не был готов к тому, что шумевший дверцей вольготно расположится на второй половине его кровати.


End file.
